User talk:Kaihedgie
Are you the admin for this wiki? If so, I've got a vandal for you to ban. . Smoke My pageMy talk 05:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I wish I were the admin >: Kaihedgie 05:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you can request adoption? You're the most active user on this wiki; it would only make sense for you to be an admin here. Smoke My pageMy talk 05:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::You should get it. You've been active for longer than I have, and have contributed far more than the other active users here. I'd request it, but I don't think they'd give it to me. Smoke My pageMy talk 05:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Forgive me. Damned colored highlights. I'd rather eliminate all speculation and at least lock the article before anything can be said. Kaihedgie 02:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Why exactly did you replace my edited text with speculation? Mine was at least accurate from the info we know so far. All I'm seeing currently is a roster that's completely speculative without any support to back it up. Where did you get these confirmations? Technically, the only confirmed ones (if the voice actor requests are indeed real) are Jade, Sektor, Cyrax, Jax, Nightwolf, Shang Tsung, and Kung Lao. Video Game History hello ive seen your work here and im impressed. we would like your help at video game history. we are trying to make a wiki on the history of video games and i would like to ask u to help create some mortal kombat articles of the games and characters. i would also like u to join. can u help? Video Game History http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif' (JohnnyLightning)' Reasons For Deleting Liu Kang Death? .............. Its An Important Storyline Piece... Why? Reasons For Deleting Liu Kang Death? .............. Its An Important Storyline Piece... Why? Well for one, prominent mistakes abound and two, while it is a pivotal part in the storyline, it only needs to be covered in the storyline article, not as a separate article Spelling and grammar errors abound. You don't need to capitalize every word in every sentence, just the first word and all names referring to people. Information loses its validity if grammatical mistakes are abound. In addition, you state that Liu Kang returns in Armageddon when he came back in Deception. There's also no need to use numerical titles since that was abandoned after 4. yo from VGH hey thanks for the help but i would like u to help me with mortal kombat 2 and 3, if u can create the pages and put alot of info in them u know at Video Game History . glad to working with a mk pro like u answer back. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) hey. hey can you help me create the article of mortal kombat 2 at Video Game History? GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Me again... Recently (about three days or so ago), I contacted Wikia about a group of vandals that attacked and told them of the situation here (how there are no admins and all that). They said to talk to other members of the community about fighting vandalism, who should take leadership, etc., and to talk to whoever the bureaucrats are here about giving us admin rights. If the admins don't respond (which I'm sure they won't), they're going to give one of us the rights. As I noted before, you do most of the cleaning and adding here - I stop by when I remember to do so. I hold sysop rights on two other wikis, one of which is pretty large (Halopedia). You pretty much run this place, and I have some experience with fighting vandals and bad users. Think we could pull it off? SmokeSound off! 03:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I sent an email back to Wikia, and left a message on Cometstyles' talk page about giving me the rights, as I was told to do. If he doesn't respond, she's (Sarah Manley) going to give me the rights. SmokeSound off! 03:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank's for the edit on the Hydro page!!! --Yukikoandthe 16:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Reasons For Scorpion being an enemy to the elder gods.............. Scorpion is Neutral and an ally to Sub-Zero, no exceptions! Why do you have to say that Scorpion is an enemy to the elder gods? I never knew... Hey, thanks for setting me straight buddy. I never knew he'd be like that. Still, Scorpion is Neutral to me. deleting stuff! Why did you deleted my edit in Liu Kang's page?! Horrid grammar error apparent. Kaihedgie 21:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 very similar articles these articles: Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) are very similar, can you delete one of them. i recommend the MK(2011) article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Kaihedgie! son of a witch.. I knew you were a big fan of mortal kombat. man.. the 9th one looks hardcore...and I'm so going get it before you do. and when we meet. and I'll be sure to master all characters and kick your can in the game, heck I missed you man just holla at me if you need me big bro Eliskuya2 18:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) starting april you know that means. and I'm thinking to wait for it to come out. but hey. I'll stand here and watch,and I'm hopeing you are haveing a nice day Kaihedgie buuuuuuuuuuuddy :P hugs from my sisters, they like you and me I like you as a bro, hoooooooolla --Eliskuya2 01:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for confirming that Cyborg Reptile is a fake - Byakuya600 Latest blog I would comment on that blog, but it's not letting me for some reason. Anyhow, I never shafted Defenders of the Realm, except maybe for it not having Johnny Cage, but the show itself was alright. I agree that the criticism toward it is hypocritical when you take into account how similar it is with the first movie, but that movie still deserves the praise it gets, when you consider the much worse video game movies that were around at the time (the live action Mario Brothers, Street Fighter, and such, as well as MK Annihilation). As far as the TV shows in general, I thoroughly enjoyed both DotR and Mortal Kombat Conquest, but would have to give more praise to the latter because I felt more effort was put into it as far as the characterization, like with Raiden and Shang Tsung, but that's just my opinion. Ridley Prime 22:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC)